Here with you
by Mislav
Summary: ""Maybe I should stay here."It was such a silent, weak request that second later, she was surprised upon realizing that she just said such a thing. But what surprised her even more was his response. "Maybe you should.""Het,oneshot. Set prior to episode 8x19,"Spring breakdown"; Brad/Alexis fic. Some hot sex, some thoughts about life, and some carefully hidden feelings, such is love.


**A/N: I don't owe any of the CSI Miami characters and I am ****not making any money from writting this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**Anyone who watched episode "Spring Breakdown" likely knows this, but just to remind you: Brad was the guy who was pushed off the hotel roof and Alexis is the girl who was bludgeoned to death in hotel room with an iron and left in washing machine. Story happens prior to the episode, night before she, Brad and Paul were killed.**

**This idea popped in my mind last night at twelve pm while I was laying in my bed unable to sleep... and I knew it won't leave me alone till I write it, so here it is. This is just a one shot and I won't continue this, but any kind of review or feedback is very well appreciated.**

Brad's kisses trailed down Alexis's neck, his hands pressed hard against her round thighs covered with her smooth, warm, flawless skin. She moaned, sliding her hand through his curly brown hair. He pushed even deeper inside of her, his hard pulsing length brushing against her swollen clit, sending thousands of pleasant shivers down her spine, leaving her breathless for a second. She started bouncing up and down with her hips, trying to get more to increase the pleasure before she comes. Her action gave great deal of pleasure to Brad too, pressure in his cock increasing with every second, his eyes focused on Alexis's gloriously naked body.

It didn't take long for her to come while screaming his name in pleasure, her body shaking due to intensity of her orgasm, drops of hot sweat rolling down her body, her warm wet juices wrapping around Brad's member. That gentle stimulation combined with sight of her naked body reveling in pleasure was enough to make him cum too, only a minute later, while he was doing nothing else but whispering her name while pleasure and release washed over his body.

It was difficult to say how it all started and why. But for a year, they were friends with benefits. They were still doing the same things they were doing as friends before, only from that point, now and then, they would have sex. They kept whole thing a secret from Paul because they knew he would be a jerk about that, making stupid jokes and ask them would they bang every time they would go somewhere together without him, and probably suggesting her to do the same with him, too.

It was always rough and passionate, but without any emotional statements said. Afterwards, they would usually lay in the bed, or on a couch, or on back seat of a car and have some stupid pillow talk about ordinary trivial things, and then they woukd go, sometimes together, to do something they were planning to do after doing _it._ There were nights when they wouldn't talk at all. Like that night, for example.

After few minutes, she sat up, took wine bottle and glass from a table near by, poured some sine in the glass, put bottle back on the table and moved glass toward her lips, planning to take a sip. Brad was watching her.

"Really? Drinking again?", Brad asked, glaring at her. Second later, he mentally facepalmed himself. Why would he say stupid thing like that? If she already had sex, why wouldn't she enjoy in other things too?

"What are you trying to say?", Alexis asked Brad, looking at him, her eyes widened in surprise. He never said her a thing like that. None of them three ever commented that one of them is doing something wrong: they were simply doing what they wanted and enjoyed in it. That's probably what their friendship was all about.

"I... nothing. Just... don't drink too much... at least not often... it could... hurt you."

Alexis swallowed hard. She wasn't even sure what was that-that situation, conversation they had-but it was... different. Like a look on his face in that very moment, and a tone of his voice.

"Why... why are you saying that?"

Brad was trying desperately to think of an answer. He just needed to keep his mouth shut. Why he needed to ruin a moment by saying that?

"You know...", he said, feeling his mouth getting dry. "Because we're friends... with... benefits. But also friends."

Friends are supposed to care for each other, sure... but again, there are different kinds of friendship. Their friendship was more like... cooperation in mission to have great time and live life to the fullest no matter what rather than some fluffy emotional stuff. They probably despised that other kind of friendship, although they never talked about that subject.

"I... I'll just have a glass", she said, drinking a glass of wine and putting ut back on the table before laying down on the bed. She wasn't sure why she did that. Or to... make him happy? That wasn't such a crazy thing after all. Drinking, having sex, partying-they were doing all those things together many times for years, and all that things were things that make people feel good, make them feel great actually, make them happy. But this was... different.

Suddenly, a thought, a question popped in her mind. She tried not to think about it, but eventually, for some reason, she simply found herself unable to do that and decided to ask Brad that question, no matter what.

"Brad... do you think we are bad people?"

Her voice was loud enough for him to hear, but just as low enough for possibility that he doesn't hear her and that they don't engage in that sort of conversation.

But he did hear her.

"How... how do you mean?", he asked.

"Do you think we did some bad things? Things that made other people feel bad."

Things that ruined somebody's life?

"Everybody make mistakes. If we think of it that way, every person in this world is bad."

"Yes, but when it comes to our mistakes... we never apologized. Or tried to make things right. Or even discussed possibility that those things were bad things, mistakes. Or... anything."

"Well, we are talking about it now. Better late than never. OK, maybe we did some bad things, intentionally, maybe we were making a mistakes-intentionally. But we can only move on with our life and live our lives to the fullest. Simple apology wouldn't solve anything, and we can't make anything that would correct things we did in the past."

"But, could we try to stop doing those things, from this point... when we realized that those things were wrong?"

Brad swallowed hard. He hated to admit it... but girl had a point. No matter how uncool, old fashioned and against everything that they were doing to have fun that thing she said was... she had a point.

"We... we better talk about that in the morning. It's really late now."

"OK", Alexis whispered. Although she knew that idea of Brad-and even less Paul-agreeing to live on that way-was close to impossible, it would be pretty hard for her to live on that way too, only him considering her idea felt... enough.

Of course, there was always the possibility that he was just saying that to shut her up... but she simply knew that wasn't a case.

"Maybe I should stay here." It was such a silent, weak request that second later, she was surprised upon realizing that she just said such a thing.

But what surprised her even more was his response.

"Maybe you should."


End file.
